Ultraman Zach (Series)
Aim The Aim of the Ultraman Zach Series is to make people laugh at jokes, be intrigued in the plots, and make you be able to route for the hero during fights. The show is mainly focused on comedy and action, but sometimes may take a meaningful turn. The series has it's dark moments, but is mostly a comedic, action filled show. Rating Information Ultraman Zach is a FAN FICTION SERIES Opening Theme: Now That We've Come So Far Ending Theme: Gunmetal Green Plot It is the year 2028, the Earth Defense Force has taken place of the corrupted United Nations, Planet R is in a civil war between the Baltan Dominion and the Baltan Rebellion, with the EDF siding with the rebels, monster attacks are at an all time high, and no Ultraman has been seen since Ultraman Ginga in 2014. An Ultraman by the name of Ultraman Zach was living with his newly wedded wife, when he was abducted, tortured, infected with Dark Matter, and sent to destroy Nebula M78. He, along with 3 others began to destroy the Land of Light, when Zach was healed by Father of Ultra. Zach fought one of the "Dark Surged" Ultramen, forcing the evil Being to retreat. Zach went through therapy for 5 months, and was released and asked to stationed at Earth, which is where he is now fighting off the Dark Legion. Main Characters Ultraman Zach: The main protagonist of the 60 Episode series, Zach is a sarcastic, cocky Ultraman, much like Dyna. However. Zach became less cocky in the middle of the show, after the events of Yapool Part 2, and became more focused on stopping the Darkness One from taking over the Omniverse. Max Knight: Ultraman Zach's human host, Zach is much like his Ultra, but is quiet sometimes, and is always willing to carry out John's orders John Jackson: The EDF New York's captain, John is older than his teammates by around 25 years, because he's served in the EDF for 9. John, unlike any other human member of the EDF, has a nemesis, Tracy Wells. John beat Tracy in a fight by stabbing him with a pocket knife he had handy. Amy Scholar: Ever since Caboose arrived, Amy has been taking care if him, and finds him the most annoying of all. She is a very good pilot, and usually does all the shopping and cooking for the team. Jose Gonzalez: Jose is Kamen Rider Den-O, which was revealed in episode 25. He had only been Den-O for about a week when the other members found out. He is also an inventor, he built the world's first shrink Ray, Lopez Francisco Zanzibar, and the Powered Laser, which is used to disarm vehicles. Charles Burke: Charles is a know it all, but in a good way, he knows every Kaiju there is to know, he knows about most human discovered planets, and the human body. Micheal J Caboose: Caboose was added to the show for comic relief, that's it. He has a love of buttons, cookies, pancakes, and orange juice. It was proven Caboose has no brain when the EDF went up there using Jose's shrink Ray to stop Alien Nackle. In later episodes he has seemed dumber and dumber, and often misses the toilet entirely when doing his... business. He makes up for his stupidity (Not really) with his legendary strength, being able to take on a room of dozens of Shaplays, burst a hole in Reigubas' foot, and release Zach from his cross. Caboose doesn't use his super strength after releasing Zach in episode 17 until the final story arc. Lopez Francisco Zanzibar: Lopez is a generally new character, who was broken the episode after his debut, and doesn't speak a word of English since Caboose broke him. He was set to control MechaGodzilla in all episodes after his debut unless he's being repaired. (i.e. episode 25) Alien Baltan Donald: Donald is shy, and is the first non-human or Ultraman to join the EDF. He is a member of the Baltan Rebellion, a group of Baltan's fighting for Planet R's peace The Darkness One: The primary antagonist of the Zach series, The Darkness One's real name has not been revealed. Created by a supernova billions if years ago, he appeared because the star that exploded was infected with some kind if dark substance that enhanced physical and attributable abilities of a Kaiju or Seijin. The Darkness One is made out of this stuff, and when the star exploded it opened a portal in deep space that leads to the Dark Dimension, where the Darkness One builds his Dark Legion. The Darkness One conquers planets and aliens ally with him for their spot when The Lord of All Darkness conquers the Omniverse. Henchman X12: The Darkness One's second in command is rarely seen in the beginning of the show, and doesn't make an appearance until episode 57. He is somewhat clumsy, as he makes dumb mistakes sometimes. Tracy Wells: The leader of the Emerald Brace is quite evil in his first appearance, but is actually a mix of comic relief and evil genius. Episodes 1: Pilot - Ultraman Kal 2: Welcome to Earth - Gasmons 3: Return of the Water Kaiju - Eleking 4: The Double Headed Fire Beast - Pandon, Gomora 5: What's So Funny? - Alien Baltan I 6: Brother of Darkness - Alien Zarab 7: Ultra From Hell Phase I - Ultraman Kal, Pandon II 8: A New Recruit - Reigubas 9: Undead Monster? - EX Eleking 10: Assassinate Max Knight! - Alien Shaplay, Bemstar I 11: Ultra From Hell Phase II - Ultraman Jet, Bemstar II, Alien Batan II, Gomora II, Reigubas II 12: Return of the King of the Monsters! - King Ghidorah 13: The Monster Inside Caboose - Alien Nackle 14: Triple Faced Freak! - Alien Dada 15: The Emerald Brace - Tracy Wells (Armored), Zetton 16: Terror of Megaguirus! - Meganula, Megaguirus 17: Zach is Crucified! The World is Doomed! - King Joe, Alien Guts 18: Is That a Cyborg? - Mecha-KIng Ghidorah 19: Yapool Part 1 - Yapool, Alien Simon, Bryer, Jokuu, Cleo, Fodile, Mirajime, Doragoris 20: Yapool Part 2 - Yapool, Alien Simon, Whipperthorns, Uzkabek, Velokron, Vakshim, Ubermons 21: Ultra From Hell Phase III - Ultraman Ji, 22: King Joe Returns! - KIng Joe Black 23: The Demons Once More... Once More. - Aboras, Banila 24: Caboose Gets Sick - Dorako, Alien Flip 25: The Great Invasion - Alien Baltan III, IV, V, VI, and Mega Alien Baltan. 26: Fire and Ice - Ice Serpent, Fire Serpent 27: Robot and Robot vs Robot and Robot - MechaGodzilla (Emerald Brace), Robot Ultraman Zach 29: The Vengeful Yapool - Reconstructed Vakshim, Reconstructed Velokron, Reconstructed Doragoris, Yapool 30: Monster Island - Red KIng I, Antlar, Gomora III, Dark Surged Pigmon 31: In the Depths of the City... - Alien Magma 32: The Wrath of Temperor - Alien Temperor 33: That's Disgusting! - Hedorah 34: Day Turned to Night! The Alien Who Made Earth Dark - Alien Shade 35: Discovery on Venus - Alien Simon, Zach Killer 36: Remember Me? - Mecha-Zetton (Not be confused with Cyborg Zetton from Ultraman Gamma) 37: You the Bomb Yo - Red King II 38: Something's Not Right - Alien Babalou 39: Revelation Part 1 - Zetton II 40:Revelation Part 2 - Zetton II 41: We Must Rebuild - Alien Metron 42: Volcano of Doom - Golza 43: The Hunter - Alien Atlanta 44: A Corrupt King - King Galtan (Not Super King Galtan from UFC) 45: Gateway to Hell - Ultraman Lock 46: The End is Nigh! The Land of Light is No More? - Ultraman Belial 47: Ghidorah Returns! Keizer Ghidorah! - Keizer Ghidorah 48: The Chimera is Revived! - Ubermons II 49: The Flames of Promise, Extinguished, the Omniverse is Doomed - Chaosroid U, Chaosroid S, Chaosroid T 50: Zach, Return to Earth, There us Nothing Here - Alien Guts II 51: There is Still Hope! - Biollante 52: 53: The New Heavenly Kings - Alien Temperor II 54: No Chance - Alien Zarab II 55: A Recurring Nightmare - Yapool II 56: Going Out With a Bang - Alien Mephilas 57: Paving the Way - Henchman X12 58: Advent of The Darkness One (Final Trilogy Part I) - Dark Legion Soldiers 59: Wrath of the Darkness One (Final Trilogy Part II) - PENDING 60: Ultraman Zach vs. The Darkness One (Final Trilogy Part III) (Series Finale) - The Darkness One PSAs #Ultraman Zach Easter PSA #Ultraman Zach Godzilla 2014 PSA #Ultraman Zach Mothers Day PSA #Ultraman Zach "It's that Time Again!" PSA #Ultraman Zach Summertime PSA (Coming June 14!) Side Stories 1: Ultraman Zach Side Story: The Staff of Ultimate Power Shorts #The Button - Caboose, Alien Fortune #Caboose vs Charles, a Scientific Conversation - Charles, Caboose, John #Supercomputer - Jose, Caboose, Lopez, Charles #A Day at the Beach - John, Max, Lopez, Amy, Caboose , Charles, Jose, Baltan, Tracy, Multiple Emerald Brace Soldiers Suggestions! Do you have a suggestion for the next episode? Leave it on my Talk Page at: Brian Haughton (talk) 00:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC)! Thanks *Thanks to DucantheChoju for the work you do on the kaiju pages. *Thanks to Rooster Teeth for inspiring Caboose and Lopez. *Thanks to all of you for reading the series. Category:Fan Series Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Continuity